


lord bryant

by daisy_chains



Series: of rheged, of gwynned [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: A conversation between the King and Queen.





	lord bryant

"Lord Alainon is dead," is the first thing Caerleon says as she enters the room. Annis pauses mid-step, then nods. The man had lived a long life. This news isn't exactly a surprise, even if it is saddening. 

"Have you thought of who you wish to replace him on the council?" 

"He died only last night and you expect me to announce his replacement already?" Caerleon turns toward her sharply, a scowl furrowing his brows. 

"Of course not," she responds, meeting his gaze evenly. "I never said announce it, but it's never too soon to begin thinking about the next step." 

He doesn't speak after that, so Annis turns away and prepares for bed. At the very least, Caerleon will think on her words for a while. 

She doesn't expect for him to share his thoughts with her, they aren't quite at that point yet, so it's a surprise when he does speak up. 

"Have you any ideas?" 

Setting down her book on the history of Gwynned, Annis turns away from the fire and meets Caerleon's stare. 

"On who should replace Alainon?" 

"Yes."

"I have," she says, raising her head just the slightest. Instinctively, maybe, after all those years of hearing 'head up, shoulders back, you are in charge, so show them.' It must have some affect, since Caerleon straightens from his slumped position in response. "Lord Bryant." 

"Your sister's husband?" And maybe she seethes a bit, but not a trace of it shows outwardly. 

"I met him the day I was crowned queen," she says, "and have had the opportunity to have plenty of conversations with him since then. He is a fine man with a good head on his shoulders."

"He does," Caerleon agrees, "but are you not biased in this?" 

"Of course I am." Her husband sighs, and she knows he wants to make a comment on how women rule, but she continues before he has the chance. "He does not ignore everything I have to say simply because I am a woman. He shows respect for those who don't make a fool of themselves and has the patience of a saint. How could I not want him on the council?" 

"And if this means your sister visits more often?” 

“Oh, I tend to doubt that.” At Caerleon’s doubtful scoff, she continues, “she appears and disappears whenever she pleases, whether Bryant is here or at their estate has little importance in where she wishes to be.” 

“She does seem to care little for being where she’s meant to be,” he says. Annis does not respond, choosing instead to stand and retire to their bed, carefully placing her book on the bedside table. The conversation will not continue tonight. 

However, she wouldn’t be surprised if Lord Bryant is summoned sometime soon, whether he is appointed to the council in the end or not.


End file.
